Beautiful, Lonley, Dangerous World
by Breathless Aeris
Summary: Everyone has scattered and left Balamb Garden, which forces Selphie back to Trabia Garden. But will a person make her wanna come back.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The streets of Trabia were covered in dirty white snow.

It was cold.

To cold to breath.

To cold to think.

The only thing to do was to sit in your dorms and hope that the heater was working or you would probably freeze in that instance.

Selphie couldn't remember why she had returned here, she knew well that it was where she had called home for so many years. But even so she had found a new place to call home which she was happily welcomed. She sneezed, "Ughh…" Balamb was certainly warmer than this, but it just seemed that no one cared anymore. Everyone had gone there certain ways, for whatever reason she didn't know. She had always just thought maybe it wasn't meant to be. She closed her eyes she didn't want to think anymore, it was too painful. She just drifted to sleep.

_Bang….bang….bang…_

Selphie had jumped up hearing the loud banging. For a moment she had thought it came from her neighbor, but it was actually at her door.

_Bang…bang_

It had startled her this time and she got up slowly, going to the door. Moments after the door was open the sheet that was around her dropped to the ground in less than seconds. She couldn't believe who she saw, she must have still been dreaming.

He blinked picking the blanket back up and wrapping it around her once more. "Sef…are ya crazy it's freezing out here and you're wearing something like that?" He was referring to the clothes under the blanket, her favorite mini dress.

She couldn't speak it was as if her tongue was stuck deep into her throat. "….."

He had walked into the door and away from the freezing cold. He moved her back a little closing the door. "Are ya not happy to see me, Sef?" He had almost looked a little disappointed it was a little hard to tell with him.

She finally managed to get the feeling of the tongue in her throat away. She shook her head and spoke softly. "It's not that….its just what are you doing here?" He had never come to check or even see her at all and now he showed up, for what.

"I want you to come back to Balamb with me. Do you know how long it took me to find you?" He sighed a little. "I don't know why I just didn't come here in the first place I guess it just slipped my mind."

Come back, was he serious. "This is the only place I can come, this is home." She was still sort of stuck that he had been looking for her. "Shouldn't you be having fun with you other girlfriends?" That did seem a little harsh to her but what else could be possibly say.

"Come on Sefie, I missed you. And I know you missed me. So don't act this way." He started pout like a little kid, it was actually somewhat adorable.

"Irvy…" She didn't wanna fall for that beautiful face and those beautiful eyes that she could never say no too. "Why are we going back to Balamb, aren't we a little too old?" She raised her left eyebrow a little suspicious.

He winked his eye at her in the most innocent way he could ever do anything. "I just have a little surprise for you, besides it'll be like old times." He looked around and shivered. "Isn't it better than being in this cold dreary place?"

"Hey…I like it here…" She attempted to protect her garden home. Even though it had gotten a little dreary she still loved it there.

"Fine, I'll bring you back, just come on. Please…."

"How long are we gonna be gone? You like to stay on long trips and keep people away from there duties." She sighed turning around looking at her empty room. "Well I did leave all of my stuff in Balamb." She threw her bag at him. "Will you put all my things in the bag, please and thank you."

A few hours later she was packed and ready to go. As they walked outside she couldn't believe what she saw. Her favorite big red space ship and her mouth dropped. "I thought this was gone?"

He smiled, "I told you I had a surprise for you. But this is only half of it."

"You're the best!!" She ran onto the ship, heading for the controls room.

He walked behind her but before he could make it to the controls room, the ship had started to lift off the ground. "Here she goes."

Then they were on there way to beautiful Balamb….

To be Continued…

* * *

A/N: New Story...the first chapter is a little sort but it can be the prologue or something.

Review...


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up Selphie…it's time to go."

She could hear a voice coming from above her. She had just opened her eyes slowly but to her dismay she was still in her cold and dreadful room. Everything must have just been dreaming, there was no other way to explain it but it was wonderful. She rubbed her eyes still not knowing who was in her room. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Where are we going?"

Her best friend had snuck her head from behind the bathroom door. "You have a visitor, there waiting by the fountain."

She had slowly got out of bed and went into the bathroom where her friend was. She went to the sink and picked her toothbrush up and squeezed some toothpaste on the brush and started brushed her teeth. "I'm coming back to bed after I see the person. Who is it anyway?" She had washed her mouth out and spit.

She giggled a little. "I can't tell you. It's a secret but I think you'll be happy with the outcome."

She sighed a little. "Fine, I'll just wait. I don't see why you can't tell me." She walked into the other room and changed her clothes and put a sweater on. "Ready?"

"Yep." She walked to the door and waited on Selphie.

They walked out the door together and to the middle of the square where the fountain was.

Selphie almost fell over when she saw who it was. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I think I came to see my favorite girl." He chuckled a little and scratched his head.

"I haven't seen you in almost a year. Why would you decide to come now? Had enough of your groupies?" She kept her back turned to him.

He sighed. "It's not even like that Sefie. I just didn't know if it was a right time to come with everything has happened. I mean has anyone else come to see you?"

"No…" She spoke softly he had been the first of all her friends. Not a one had taken time out to come see her, not even Zell. "I just don't understand what happened."

"Sefie you know what happened, we all know what happened. Everyone gave up on each other we got scared and ran away. What else were we suppose to do?"

"Umm…stick it out like we always do…duh Irvy...did anyone ever think of that." She scratched the back of her head and sighed. "What was the point of you coming here anyway, did you just want to say hi then leave me here alone once again."

Something was up with her and whatever it was he didn't want to get his head bit off for it. "Would you have been alright if I hadn't come at all? What would you have done then? Stayed here and grew old and never even gave a second thought about anything."

"I was going to leave her eventually I just didn't know where I would go. You guys are so hard to get in touch with sometimes I just thought I would leave everything the way it was." Her eyes were starting to feel a little puffy and she could feel the tears filling in her eyes but she wasn't going to let them out. "I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Honestly I just want you to come home. I want to go home with you and just have everything go back to normal I know the others will be there. I mean they have to realize sooner or later that there is only one place for them to go, and we're the only family."

She turned and started to walk away from him, she was being stubborn and she knew it. "I can't go back, this is my home now." A part of her wanted him to leave but another part wanted him to hug her and never let go but she didn't want to be disappointed again, she hated feeling let down.

He gently touched her arm. "Selphie, please don't do this, I know you want to come with me, and I know that you probably think nothing will change but just believe in me and I promise everything will be alright."

She turned to him and laid her head in his chest. "Do I have any other choice? You know I'll always go wherever you go but sometimes it's just so hard to think that everything will be alright and then it just blows up in your face. That hurts deep inside your hurt." She let out a long sigh. "Where are we going to go anyway?"

He looked down at her and placed his arms around her. "Sometimes you can be so stubborn but I know in the end that you'll always follow your heart. Where else would we go, where going to Balamb Garden, you'll be amazed at the things that you find there over time."

She smiled moving her head back to look up at him. "Garden, hmm? When are we leaving? Anytime soon or are we just gonna stay around here for a while."

"I'm ready whenever you're ready little lady, I'm on your time now."

"Well I need to go pack up, do you want to help? Or are you just going to stand out here and look like a cute cowboy." She started to walk towards where her room was located.

"I'm on my way little lady." He followed behind her and slickly wrapped his arms around her as they walked. "You're so warm."

She was a little surprised but she just smiled. "This is nice. I haven't felt this way in a while."

"What way Sefie?"

"You know…"

"I don't think I do." He smiled teasingly.

They had made it to her room door and she opened.

"The way I feel when I'm around you." She blushed slightly.

"You mean like your flying and your hearts almost beating out your chest." He turned her around and picked her up looking into her bright emerald eyes.

Her face turned a darker shade of red and she looked back into his eyes. "You could say that." It was sure her heart was beating uncontrollable.

He just smiled, kissed her softly, and laid her on the bed. She was so small compared to him, he could easily crush her. He ran his fingers along her cheek before kissing her once more. "You have no idea how much I've missed you."

She was so happy she couldn't believe he had missed her, she would have thought he would have found a new love. "I've missed you. I can't even believe how much I've missed you. This long hair, those beautiful eyes, and that cowboy hat of yours, what would I do without you."

He laid his head on her chest. "I just want to stay like this for a while."


End file.
